Warriors One Shots
by curious alien
Summary: Warriors one shots, please comment for a request. (It can be a lemon or gore, up to you.)
1. Pine x Leopard

**Pinestar X Leopardpaw(foot)** (Bluestar's Prophecy)

 **Comment any requests for one shots!**

Though the sun was setting, Pinestar was unable to sleep. His mind fluttered with thoughts of his clan; the new apprentices, Bluepaw and Snowpaw; and the older ones, Leopardpaw and Patchpaw. It was soon time for the latter to receive their warrior names. _Maybe make a few new apprentices out of Thistlekit, Sweetkit, and Rosekit._ The thunderclan leader thought.

Exiting his lonely den, he let his gaze travel to the apprentices den, noticing that Leopardpaw was entering the den. Her sleek fur stuck to her, making her body look more feminine yet powerful. Pinestar's eyes widened in interest, noticing the way her hips moved from side to side. _What am I thinking? She's barely four seasons._

Shaking his head at self disgust, he stared at the apprentices den for another moment, the gross feeling escaping. _Though... I am the leader, and what I say goes._ He pondered. Making a decision, he reentered his den and curled into his net, falling asleep after a few moments.

***  
"Robinwing, I want you to go patrol the Riverclan border with Thrushpelt and Adderfang. I'll be assessing Leopardpaw today." Pinestar called out to the warrior, making sure his eyes showed no emotion. The dusky warrior nodded without question and disappeared into the warriors den to find the others who have been called on patrol.

Stifling a purr of satisfaction, Pinestar headed towards the apprentices den and called out for Leopardpaw, "I'll be training you today, so get ready." He let out a soft chuckle when hearing Snowpaw making a jealous comment. The raven she-cat came out a moment later, wide eyed and her tail curled in delight.

Almost immediately, Pinestar felt a flash of excitement run through him, but managed to hide it from the apprentice. "Follow me," he started, "there's a very special training area for very special apprentices." Leopardpaw widened her eyes in joy at his praise. "You first." Pinestar murmured, motioning to the entrance. Leopardpaw nodded and darted forward, tail raised in the air.

Pinestar let out a purr, his eyes glued to what was under her tail. "Don't go too fast, I don't want you to get lost."

"Don't worry, Pinestar! I won't." Leopardpaw replied, slowing down but still walking in front of him. Pinestar continued to stare at her hips that moved from side to side, and began to stir down below. Luckily, he lifted his head when he noticed Leopardpaw turning hers, as if to ask where they're going.

"This is far enough." Pinestar murmured, keeping a mentor-like demeanor. "Now, I want you to show me the hunting crouch." The leader asked, circling the mottled feline. Leopardpaw immediately dove into a crouch, her gaze following Pinestar. She noticed something was a bit off about him: he was being rather silent and seemed distracted, as if he didn't really care about training.

"Lower your head, and raise your rump, that way you have a more powerful jump." The massive tom required, taking a few steps closer. He lifted his paw to move her tail out of the way, "You need to learn to keep balance in difficult situations."

"Pinestar?" Leopardpaw started, noticing that this was very different from the hunting crouch she was taught.

"Sh." Pinestar muttered, "This is important for you to become a warrior." _That'll shut her up._ Returning to his focus, he continued moving her tail out of the way until he saw her core. _It looks so small. Oh this'll be a delight._ Lowering his head until he was directly in front of her genitalia, he lightly breathed on it, causing her to squeak.

"P-Pinestar! What are you doing?" She asked, her legs quivering.

Pinestar let out a chuckle, "Don't worry about it. If you ask me to stop, I'll stop." He responded, before pressing his cold nose on her core, that caused her to let out another squeak. He breathed in the scent of her heat and smiled. _She's not going to say no._

He began to lick around her core, but never touched it. He found pleasure in teasing her. She shook in want and excitement, and began to let out little mews of need, like a kit wanting milk from her mother. He ignored her begs for a few more moments before ever so slowly dragging his tongue across her core, causing her to exclaim, "P-Pinestar! Hurry please!"

He let out a devious smile before lapping feverishly at her core, every once in a while sticking his tongue in. Leopardpaw moaned for him, begging for more and more. Finally, he decided it was time. Backing away, Leopardpaw groaned in disappointment.

"Hush 'paw, you're ready." He murmured gently, climbing on top of the she-cat and giving her a lick between the ears. "Imagine, being the leaders mate. How lucky you are." She let out a purr, which made Pinestar realize that the apprentice was more excited than he was. "Are you ready, or am I putting too much confidence in you?"

"I'm ready Pinestar, I'm ready." Leopardpaw agreed, her voice sounding needy. Pinestar clamped his jaws around her scruff and let out a small, muffled growl before thrusting into her core, causing her to let out a yowl of pain.

"Shush." Pinestars voice was gentle, despite the rough thrusting he was doing, "You're doing fine. It'll feel better soon." He wasn't exactly sure if it was going to feel better for her, but he didn't want her to ask him to stop. Continuing on his steady beat, he noticed that after a little bit, Leopardpaw began to moan. He took this as an invitation to go even harder, tightening his grip around the back of her neck. She let out a soft growl of pain, but Pinestar choice to ignore it.

After a few moments, Pinestar began to slow down, much to the relief of Leopardpaw. "Here we go." He murmured into her ear, letting out two more rough thrusts before letting out a yowl as he came. His tail twined with the apprentices as she came as well, and he stopped.

The couple collapsed beside each other, panting heavily. "We'll have your warrior ceremony at sundown." Pinestar murmured, "You did well."

 **Please remember to comment for any requests you may have :) thank you!**


	2. Request: Leaf x Bramble x Jay x Lion

**Jay X Lion X Bramble X Leaf Rape Request**

 **(Before Bramblestar happened)**

There was nothing but sadness in Leafpool's gaze as she walked around the Thunderclan forest. Her tail drooped, and she was distracted by her thoughts. _I have nothing. My kits hate me, my love hates me, I've brought shame on my family and clan, and I ruined Squirrelflights love life._

She thought of how her sister and the Thunderclan deputy had once loved each other so much, and now he refuses to even acknowledge her. _Poor Squirrelflight_. _She risked so much for me._ The former medicine cat let out a sigh and gazed up at the stars, asking Starclan if there is anything she could do.

"I ruined everything!" She exclaimed in bitter sadness. A rustle behind the tabby made her jump and turn around, wondering what could have followed her. Leafpool let out a sigh of relief when she saw Brambleclaw, "I thought I was being followed."

"You don't need to worry around me." Brambleclaw murmured, "I'm not angry with you. You did what you had to do." He continued. "Why don't you walk with me to the lake? It would be nice to catch up." The deputy suggested, a glimmer in his eyes that Leafpool couldn't identify.

"Lead the way." She responded, nodding in agreement.

***  
As they neared the edge of the lake, Leafpool became uneasy. The entire journey here, Brambleclaw was tense, digging his claws into the soft earth. "Brambleclaw?" Leafpool started, before being interrupted by more rustling from behind a few bushes.

"Leafpool, remember you said you thought you were being followed?" Brambleclaw growled. The she-cat widened her eyes in fear when she saw Lionblaze and Jayfeather appearing from behind the bushes and standing beside the deputy. "You were." Brambleclaw spat, signaling for Lionblaze to attack.

The golden warrior immediately pounced on Leafpool and held her down, "You ruined our lives, and now it's time for us to pay." The queen let out a hiss of pain, struggling under her sons grip.

"Jayfeather! You cannot be with them!?" Leafpool exclaimed, hoping that at least one of her kits valued her safety. "Save me please!" She cried out, before letting out another hiss of pain as Lionblaze dug his claws in her back. Leafpool let out a choking sob when Jayfeather turned his head the other way, as if dismissing her.

"We all hate you Leafpool, and now it's time for you to pay." Lionblaze growled, "If you try to run or call for help, we will kill you. Slowly." He threatened, and she nodded in understanding. Giving her a firm look, the golden tom glanced at the deputy, "I'll go first, Jay goes last." Lionblaze rolled the former medicine cat onto her stomach and began to lick her neck.

Slowly, he made his way down to her legs, and began licking in between her thighs, causing her to squirm uncomfortably. She tried closing her legs, but Lionblaze placed her front paws on her thighs and pushed them apart, his claws unsheathed as a warning. "You're already dripping." He purred in sick delight.

Lifting one paw, he placed it on her core and began rubbing up and down, causing her to squeal in uncertain delight. He moved his paw roughly, before placing a claw in her core. Leafpool let out a hiss of pain, so Lionblaze decided to place another claw. He began sheathing and unsheathing them, before lifting them out, making sure to scratch a bit on the inside. Lionblaze glanced at Leafpool, locking eyes as she cried in silence. "You're going to enjoy this." He murmured. "Get into the hunting crouch."

After a moment to process what he was saying, she got up and shifted into the crouch, her tail in between her legs. After hearing a growl coming from Lionblaze, she moved it out of the way. "Good." He purred and climbed on top of her. "I won't make this easy for you."

Lining himself up with her core, he began to rub his shaft on her, teasing her. "I hope this hurts. A lot." He muttered, digging his teeth into the back of her neck for grip and thrusting in. Leafpool let out a cry of pain, but Lionblaze ignored it and kept thrusting.

After what seemed like moons to Leafpool, Brambleclaw walked forward and pushed Lionblaze off, "It's my turn." He growled angrily, pushing her head down with his paws and climbing atop of her. Not even bothering to tease, he immediately began thrusting much harder and more painfully than Lionblaze.

He let out his anger on his former mates sister, using his teeth to make her neck bleed. She cried out in pain, and sobbed in sadness, never thinking about how cruel the deputy could be. _Starclan is this my punishment for all that I have done wrong?_ _Is this what you give me? I deserve it don't I._ Leafpool opened her eyes, realizing that Brambleclaw was climbing off of her.

"It's your turn Jayfeather." Brambleclaw muttered, glancing at Lionblaze who was trying to assist his brother.

"I don't need your help," Jayfeather spat, "I can do it myself." In his mind, he knew this was wrong, but he felt too angry to stop himself. The grey tom awkwardly climbed on top of his old mentor and immediately stuck his member inside her.

He was far more gentle than the others, Leafpool noted, but there was still an anger behind him that kept him going. She opened her eyes to notice that Lionblaze and Brambleclaw were crouching not too far away from her, their eyes shining with a hunger for blood.

As Jayfeather finished and climbed off, Leafpool shakily stood up. Her face was wet and her eyes were sore, but she still had a sense of pride in her voice, to show no weakness. "You have done your way with me, now leave me be."

"Oh no, my dear." Brambleclaw growled, causing Leafpools hairs to stand on end. "That was only the beginning. We plan to kill you."

"Slowly and painfully." Lionblaze added, a growl to her voice. Leafpool let out a quiet whimper, accepting her fate. As the two were about to pounce, their claws sharp and ready, Jayfeather intervened.

"Wait! Don't kill her." He struggled for an idea, "If we keep her alive, she would be in a lot more pain. Think about it. She has to live with the fact that everyone hates her, that we... What we did. It will cause her much more pain and suffering if she lives." He explained.

After a rather long moment of silence, Brambleclaw straightened up and nodded in agreement. "You're right. Living is a far better punishment for this piece of crowfood. But if you tell anyone about this, I will not hesitate to slit your throat." Leafpool whimpered in agreement. "Good."

"We'll see you later, _mother._ " Lionblaze growled, walking away with Brambleclaw.

After they were gone, the pale tabby glanced at her son, still shivering in fear and exhaustion. "Why did you let me live?" Leafpool asked, unable to comprehend the reasoning of his actions. Hurting her then sparing her.

"Because I want you to suffer." Jayfeather responded, before walking away. Stopping in his tracks, he curled his tail. "I want you to feel how I felt when I found out." Then Leafpool was alone and that is what she did. She suffered.

 **Feel free to request a one shot! It can be a lemon, or gore, or anything you want it to be! Just add some characters and what you want to happen! :) Thank you for reading!**


End file.
